Computer security is fast becoming an important issue. With the proliferation of computers and computer networks into all aspects of business and daily life—financial, medical, education, government, and communications—the concern over secure file access is growing. Using passwords is a common method of providing security. Password protection and/or combination type locks are employed for computer network security, automatic teller machines, telephone banking, calling cards, telephone answering services, houses, and safes. These systems generally require the knowledge of an entry code that has been selected by a user or has been configured in advance.
Pre-set codes are often forgotten as users have no reliable method of remembering them. Writing down the codes and storing them in close proximity to an access control device (i.e. a combination lock) results in a secure access control system with a very insecure code. Alternatively, the nuisance of trying several code variations renders the access control system more of a problem than a solution.
Password systems are known to suffer from other disadvantages. Usually, passwords are specified by a user. Most users, being unsophisticated users of security systems, choose passwords, which are relatively insecure. As such, many password systems are easily accessed through a simple trial and error process.
A security access system that provides substantially secure access and does not require a password or access code is a biometric identification system. A biometric identification system accepts unique biometric information from a user and identifies the user by matching the information against information belonging to registered users of the system. One such biometric identification system is a fingerprint recognition system.
In a fingerprint input transducer or sensor, the finger under investigation is usually pressed against a flat surface, such as a side of a glass plate; the ridge and valley pattern of the finger tip is sensed by a sensing means such as an interrogating light beam. In order to capture an image of a fingerprint, a system is prompted through user entry that a fingertip is in place for image capture. This is impractical as it likely requires the use of two hands. Another method of identifying fingerprints is to capture images continuously and to analyse each image to determine the presence of biometric information such as a fingerprint. This method requires significant processing image transfer times and is therefore, not suited to many applications.
The use of a biometric imaging device with a personal computer is considered inevitable. Unfortunately, a device specifically designed to gain access to a system secured through biometric information is plausible. Such a device connects to a personal computer in a same fashion as a contact imaging device but does not require provision of biometric information. Some forms of infiltrating biometric systems include a record-play back attack wherein biometric information is intercepted, recorded, and then played back at a later time; repeat pattern sending, wherein patterns are sent to the biometric identification system until an authorisation occurs; etc. It would be advantageous to restrict the use of third party contact imaging systems with a security identification system in order to improve security.
Various optical devices are known which employ prisms upon which a finger whose print is to be identified is placed. The prism has a first surface upon which a finger is placed, a second surface disposed at an acute angle to the first surface through which the fingerprint is viewed and a third illumination surface through which light is directed into the prism. In some cases, the illumination surface is at an acute angle to the first surface, as seen for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,187,482 and 5,187,748. In other cases, the illumination surface is parallel to the first surface, as seen for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,427 and 5,233,404. Fingerprint identification devices of this nature are generally used to control the building-access or information-access of individuals to buildings, rooms, and devices such as computer terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,056 in the name of Tsikos issued Oct. 5, 1982, discloses an alternative kind of fingerprint sensor that uses a capacitive sensing approach. The described sensor has a two dimensional, row and column, array of capacitors, each comprising a pair of spaced electrodes, carried in a sensing member and covered by an insulating film. The sensors rely upon deformation to the sensing member caused by a finger being placed thereon so as to vary locally the spacing between capacitor electrodes, according to the ridge/trough pattern of the fingerprint, and hence, the capacitance of the capacitors. In one arrangement, the capacitors of each column are connected in series with the columns of capacitors connected in parallel and a voltage is applied across the columns. In another arrangement, a voltage is applied to each individual capacitor in the array. Sensing in the respective two arrangements is accomplished by detecting the change of voltage distribution in the series connected capacitors or by measuring the voltage values of the individual capacitances resulting from local deformation. To achieve this, an individual connection is required from the detection circuit to each capacitor.
Before the advent of computers and imaging devices, research was conducted into fingerprint characterisation and identification. Today, much of the research focus in biometrics has been directed toward improving the input transducer and the quality of the biometric input data. Fingerprint characterization is well known and can involve many aspects of fingerprint analysis. The analysis of fingerprints is discussed in the following references, which are hereby incorporated by reference:    Xiao Qinghan and Bian Zhaoqi,: An approach to Fingerprint Identification By Using the Attributes of Feature Lines of Fingerprint,” IEEE Pattern Recognition, pp 663, 1986;    C. B. Shelman, “Fingerprint Classification—Theory and Application,” Proc. 76 Carnahan Conference on Electronic Crime Countermeasures, 1976;    Feri Pernus, Stanko Kovacic, and Ludvik Gyergyek, “Minutaie Based Fingerprint Registration,” IEEE Pattern Recognition, pp 1380, 1980;    J. A. Ratkovic, F. W. Blackwell, and H. H. Bailey, “Concepts for a Next Generation Automated Fingerprint System,” Proc. 78 Carnahan Conference on Electronic Crime Countermeasures, 1978;    K. Millard, “An approach to the Automatic Retrieval of Latent Fingerprints,” Proc. 75 Carnahan Conference on Electronic Crime Countermeasures, 1975;    Moayer and K. S. Fu, “A Syntactic Approach to Fingerprint Pattern Recognition,” Memo Np. 73-18, Purdue University, School of Electrical Engineering, 1973;    Wegstein, An Automated Fingerprint Identification System, NBS special publication, U.S. Department of Commerce/National Bureau of Standards, ISSN 0083-1883; no. 500-89, 1982;    Moenssens, Andre A., Fingerprint Techniques, Chilton Book Co., 1971; and,    Wegstein and J. F. Rafferty, The LX39 Latent Fingerprint Matcher, NBS special publication, U.S. Department of Commerce/National Bureau of Standards; no. 500-36, 1978.
In the art of digital communications, error detection and correction is of significant concern. A common method of detecting errors is a checksum. A checksum is determined according to an algorithm and requires processing of all data transmitted. The checksum is then transmitted with the data. At a receiving system, the data is processed analogously and the result is compared with the checksum. When a same value results, the data is considered reliable.
In the art of communications, much research has been performed into reliability and efficiency of specific checksums. Commonly, a standard checksum is selected for a communication network and the same checksum is employed throughout the network. Obviously, for a checksum system to function, all senders and receivers use a same algorithm. Further, as the only concern is communications reliability, a checksum algorithm, once determined to function reliably, is not changed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of identifying an authorised biometric sensor.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of identifying a sensor used to capture biometric information.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of authenticating a biometric information sensor for use with a computer.